Mad Skills
by glasswrks
Summary: Lauren gets a surprise. Spoilers for season three, episode two, "SubterrFaenean."


**Title:** Mad Skills

**Author:** glasswrks

**Copyright:** Jan 14, 2013

**Revised:** January 19, 2013

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** For third season, second episode, "SubterrFaenean."

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: "Lost Girl," is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest.

**Description:** Lauren gets a surprise. No way related to my previous story, "Day Dreams."

**Special Thanks:** To Eblane for the beta. As always your input and advice makes the story better.

**Author's Note:** I would like to take this moment to thank all of you who reviewed my previous story, "Day Dreams." In one way or another you have made it the most reviewed story I have written and posted on ffnet. I don't expect to attain that lofty height again, but I will always look back to that story fondly. So, thank you again. Now, on to the story.

* * *

Lauren entered the lab with a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

"Morning, Dr. Lewis," she heard.

She stopped and turned in the direction of the voice, "Good morning Jacob. How are you?" she asked her assistant.

"Fine," he answered. "How was your weekend? Quiet I hope."

Lauren blushed as she thought back to the two days she had spent with Bo. "It was... draining," she replied.

"Well I hope you're ready for what looks to be a busy week," he told her.

Lauren looked around and saw the lab was already bustling with activity. "I'm sure I'll be fine, thank you."

"Oh, Dr. Lewis, before I forget, a package was dropped off for you earlier. I put it in your office."

'_A package?'_ Lauren thought as she adjusted the shoulder strap of her laptop case. "Thank you Jacob. I'll be out shortly then we can proceed with botrys chartarum samples."

"Sure thing Dr. Lewis."

Lauren entered her office noting the box on her desk with rising curiosity; she could not recall making any online or mail-order purchases recently. Shrugging, she set down her laptop case down, removed her jacket and donned her lab coat.

And instantly felt her demeanor change.

Her shoulders straightened, her hands slipped into the lab coat pockets and her expression solidified.

Her transformation from Lauren Elizabeth Lewis; human, to Dr. Lauren Lewis, physician to the Light Fae was complete.

Lauren's lab coat was her armor and represented her authority in the lab.

No one questioned her ability, not now.

This was not always the case.

When she first arrived in the lab she had questioned what she had gotten herself into.

And despite the Ash's orders to extend her all the courtesy and assistance she might require, none of the Fae doctors would consult with her during their cases.

Lab results would be misplaced, all manner of things were done to let her know what they thought of her.

It was insulting, both professionally and personally.

Lauren had sacrificed too much time and effort to be so to be so marginalized because her DNA wasn't deemed _special_ enough.

After all, how could she, a lowly mere human find a cure for the fever which had been killing off the Fae in the Congo?

There had to be some reasonable explanation.

It was a fluke.

It made Lauren's blood boil.

She had complained to the Ash; he told her she would have to sort it out on her own.

Lauren decided then and there to immerse herself into all things Fae. She compiled her own medical database; every Fae who came to her for treatment was included.

She spent countless hours researching and cross checking data.

She did _all_ of this to prove herself to her colleagues.

To prove to _herself_ she could do this.

And yet, more than five years working the Light Fae she still wasn't an _equal_ in the eyes of her peers.

She wasn't invited to or included in social events outside of work and that was mostly okay.

She wasn't here for that.

She did however notice a slight shift in the way she treated after the explosion rocked the compound and put the Ash in a coma. Her single-minded determination to ensure him the best possible care precipitated the change.

The change was not _blatant_.

There were no parties thrown or given in her honor.

No invitations to grab a drink after work.

For anyone else it would have been unremarkable.

To anyone else.

"_Good morning Dr. Lewis."_

"_Dr. Lewis, I have a case I'd like you to look at please."_

When it happened the first time, Lauren had kept her composure until she got home. As soon as she closed her door, she sank to the floor and cried.

She no idea what a few kind words would mean to her and felt remarkably lighter after crying.

After that she no longer dreaded going into work and the addition of Jacob as her assistant made her job easier. He had joined her staff after the bombing and as far as she could tell, held no preconceived opinions about her.

She had never sensed any apathy from him towards her.

She wondered briefly how different her life could have been if she'd been treated differently.

Lauren smiled ruefully and shook her head. "Enough wool-gathering," she told herself. She didn't have time to dwell upon "what-ifs."

Glancing back at the box, she bit her lower lip. There were no markings to indicate where its origin.

There was no return address.

Ever since the explosion, security had been beefed up on the compound; she knew the package couldn't be dangerous having made it this far.

She reached out and peeled back the packing tape, tossing it into the trash before lifting open the flaps of the lid.

Peering inside, she laughed.

She pulled out several bottles of various sports and energy drinks.

Among them she noticed a letter.

She opened it.

"_Hey Lauren..."_

She smiled; it was from Bo.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't back before you left._

_I just wanted to let you know how much this weekend meant to me._

_I've never felt so happy to wake up and find you sleeping next to me and know you weren't going to leave as soon as you woke up._

_I feel so incredible that we've... __rather I've finally decided to give us a chance__._

_I'm so very sorry it's taken me this long._

_And I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to make up my mind._

_I just want you to be happy._

_I want this to last._

_I don't want to lose you._

_And seeing you last night, I couldn't stop smiling._

_I wanted to wake you up so I could look into your eyes._

_I wanted to feel your arms around me, the warmth of your body next to mine._

_I think you can understand when I say there's nothing like having the arms of someone you love holding you tight._

_I feel like I'm rambling, I'm just so happy._

_I keep thinking about all the things we did and I have to say Lauren, you have what Kenz would call "Mad Skills," in the bedroom department._

_It could be your vast knowledge of anatomy both Fae and Human, but no one..._

_No one has ever left me dumbfounded before._

_You did things __beyond _my _imagination__._

_And I can't wait so see what else you might have up your sleeve Dr. Lewis."_

Lauren blushed as she remembered exactly what she had done to provoke that reaction in Bo.

Apparently she did possess "Mad Skills."

She returned her attention to Bo's letter.

"_Anyway, I've decided we should be better prepared._

_So, here are some energy drinks for well... energy._

_Some sports drinks to keep you hydrated. Can't have your medulla oblongata - and yes, I looked up the spelling - I can't have it doing whatever it was doing and interrupting us even for a moment._

_I got you some vitamin E... but I'm guessing on that one. I heard or read something about needing vitamin E for something somewhere._

_I also bought some plastic cups so we wouldn't have to worry about broken glass again._

_I don't want you hurting yourself on my account._

_Oh..._

_I bought a mini-fridge for my room and you'll find it stocked with the same._

_I can't have you getting out of bed to get something to drink, although now that I think about it, I don't really mind the view._

_All of that flawless skin on display begging__ to be worshipped by my hands, savored by my tongue and..__."_

Lauren shivered as Bo's words left her aching.

"_No, the only thing you'll leave my bed for will be to eat and use the bathroom._

_I better hurry up__ so this gets to your office before you do._

_I miss you._

_Have a great day and kick some Fae diseases in the ass._

_I love you,_

_Bo."_

Lauren gasped as she read the end of the letter.

She brought the letter close to her nose and inhaled. She could still smell traces of Bo's perfume on it.

"_Dr. Lewis, you're needed in the lab,"_ she heard over the intercom.

"I'll be right there," she replied as she carefully folded the letter and put it in her breast pocket of her lab coat. She started to leave then stopped, grabbed one of the sports drinks from the box and put it in her coat pocket. "Got to keep hydrated," she told herself as she grinned.

The End.


End file.
